Hunted
by RWBYRedReaper
Summary: Jaune: Hunted... by his Teammates and friends... the school has been taken over by an unknown enemy, Jaune and an unexpected friend must navigate a Beacon Academy where Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, and all his friends are out to get him. The only clue to what is happening is an eerie red light... updated weekly(hopefully). Rated M just cuz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jaune cowered behind a desk in the dark classroom. In the silence, he steadied his breathing, and attempted to put his thoughts in order.

'Okay, Jaune… what happened… remember Pyrrha's training…' he thought to himself, flinching uncontrollably as he thought about his teammate, 'oh god… I hope she's okay… No… cant think about that now… need to focus…'

He recalled the events of this morning…

 _-Jaune charged the Ursa, which moments before had been menacingly advancing, took a step back in surprised, then roared when the boy's sword bit into it's flesh… again and again… until it's red eyes went dark._

 _The boy relaxed slightly… he'd killed before, but had had help from his teammate… the smoking corpse infront of him was his first solo kill… and he felt exhilarated… without a word, he charged another monster… a smaller beowolf… and attacked viciously…._

 _One by one, RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SS of SSSN dispatched the creatures of Grimm… until Professor Goodwitch plugged the "emergence" hole…_

 _After the incident, his team met with the others, and Roman Torchwick was dragged away… things were going nicely… until…-_

A loud banging disrupted his reminiscing, and he shrank back further… the door to the darkened classroom, which he had locked, flew open… and he saw a familiar silhouette… a familiar silhouette with long blonde hair…

"Jaaaauuuney boooyyy….. Where aaaaare you….." the figures sing-songy voice rang out… it sounded wrong, as all emotion was gone, leaving monotone, making it all the scarier. Yang stepped into the room, searching for her prey, flipping tables and desks in her search.

The classroom he must have been hiding in must have been old and unused, because dust flew everwhere… namely into Jaune's nose.

He sneezed, causing the girl's head to snap to his direction.

She looked normal… except she wasn't smiling, and had an eerie red glow next to her right ear…

Jaune hoped she would go away… but no such luck.

His hiding desk flew into the air, and he froze in terror.

He felt Yang's hot hand grab his shoulder… scalding his flesh as she lifted him to a standing position.

"Excuse me…" came a lower voice, startling him. The lights flicked on, further blinding the terrified knight.

Yang's burning hand was yanked away, and he heard a scuffle… then grunt, then the door slam.

As his eyes refocused to the bright light, he noticed he was standing in a large shadow…

A very large shadow…

"You are Jaune Arc, first year. Am I correct?" asked the hulking form of a second year student, Yatsuhashi Daichi.

A bit frightened by his upperclassman's size, Jaune answered weakly, "Y-yeah…"

After recovering by size-shock, Jaune was shocked again by how softly Yatsuhashi's voice was…

He'd always imagined a man of his size would have a manly, gruff, low voice.

While still low, Yatsu's voice was soft… a bit comforting… and a little disconcerting.

Yatsu inclined his head in a slight bow, and closed the door.

"You are also hiding from our… teammates…?" He asked, pausing a bit.

Although in a higher year, much better trained, and 3 feet taller than Jaune, he could tell Yatsu was still scared… although much less than he himself…

"Do you know what's wrong with them? Pyrrha, Velvet, and just now Yang all chased and hunted me… I don't know whats going on…" Jaune gushed, beginning to hyperventilate, but Yatsu put a hand up, silencing him.

"I too have been chased… my partner, Velvet, Ms. Valkyrie, your teammate, and Ms. Belladonna also attempted to apprehend me… they had little luck, obviously..." Yatsu smirked a bit, then cracked his knuckles.

Jaune was slightly taken aback, 'he didn't… no… he may be big, but he doesn't strike me as a "Winchester" type… viciously attacking and maiming…'

Yatsu must have caught on, because he stared, "I have not grievously harmed our friends… just rendered them unconscious and locked them in a closet."

Jaune remained silent and thoughtful… his mind spiraled… thinking of the monotonous voices and emotionless faces his friends had when they attacked him, and the odd light that he'd seen on all of them… the light on their right ears…

"Yatsu, right?" he nodded, "did Velvet, Blake, and Nora all have weird lights on their right ears?"

Yatsu thought for a bit, remembering, "Yes… I believe they did… they looked like activated Greenchoppers (Bluetooths)…"

Yatsu and Jaune thought in silence, each trying to figure things out, before, "Yatsu… do you think there's someone on the other side… of all those earpieces? Somehow telling them to attack us?" Jaune thought aloud.

Yatsu, who had been thinking along a similar track, nodded. "You may have an idea… perhaps removing the offending equipment will free our friends?"

Jaune's turn to nod in agreement, "First, we'll have to find one… a weaker one… who can easily be beaten… at least by you…"

Several minutes later, Yatsu and Jaune stared at their captive in semi darkness…

Their captive? School bully and all around dickhead, Cardin Winchester…

"What if this harms them?" Yatsu asked.

"Then its payback…" Jaune mused, before quickly adding, "Just kidding!" under Yatsu's concerned stare.

 **A/N: Hey guys… new fanfic! Dying Fire and Charred Rose are put on hold… make me feel too sad, and I don't wanna forget my storyline! I'm back at school, so chapters will be easier to upload! Please review and comment… RWBYmaster signing off for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if it's shorter than expected... maybe if I have time, ill post another short-ish one. Bear no fear in your minds, however, the way things are going, I'll be posting chapters every Wednesday. So without further ado, chapter two!**

-Cardin's POV-

"So... what should we try first?" The taller one asked first.

"I don't know... the greenchopper might be the source, so... take it off?" The shorter blonde one answered.

The taller one reached toward him, then pulled back his hand.

Seconds passed, then suddenly, Cardin's head exploded with pain, causing him to gasp and cry out.

"Aah! Put it back, Yatsu!" The blonde said, and the pain quickly subsided.

Cardin continued to stare blankly at the opposite wall.

"So that didn't work... any other ideas?" Blonde asked.

Tall, or Yatsu, thought for a moment before squinting at him, then reached out again.

Cardin braced for pain, but none came. Instead, he heard a slight crack in his ear, then a loud whistling, like an old radio with bad reception, then nothing...

-POV Change-

Jaune watched as Yatsu reached out a second time, and finger the greenchopper, which promptly shattered.

In response, Cardin tensed, then crumpled, head lolling back.

Yatsu's face reddened slightly, "Uhh... Oops?" he mumbled.

"Did you kill him!?" Jaune asked, suddenly very concerned, yet slightly amused by his companion's mistake.

His answer came quickly in the form of a loud snore from the unconscious bully.

His face lit up, "so! We only have to break them! The Greenchoppers, I mean..." Jaune said happily, while Yatsu nodded.

Then, realization hit him like a Nora's Hammer, "Hey, how many students are enlisted in Beacon?"

Without thinking, Yatsu answered, "Five Hundred and thirty... oh."

Jaune inclined his head, "Five hundred and thirty? How the _hell_ are we going to be able to get through to that many students!?"

Yatsu put a hand on his companions shoulder, "We can and we must. We cannot let our friends continue to be… brainwashed. Perhaps Mr. Winchester will wake up and help?"

Jaune laughed bitterly, "The only one Cardin helps is himself. And maybe his team mates… there's no hope there."

As if on cue, Cardin snorted and woke up. "GAH! Wha- Where am I? What happened?"

Yatsu turned to him with a stern gaze, "Winchester. Our friends are enslaved by an unknown enemy, and you, Jaune, and I are the only unaffected. If I let you go, will you help?"

Cardin thought to himself, 'Should I? I'm big, but that dude is bigger… what can I remember?' he thought to himself, 'Auditorium… I was in the main auditorium… someone was giving a speech… screaming… then… nothing?'

"I want to help." Cardin finally spoke, surprising Jaune with his answer. Yatsu nodded and untied him.

The samurai helped him to his feet, but put his face his face inches away, "Any attempt to hinder our progress is… unwise."

Cardin paled, but stiffened his resolve.

They moved to sit around a table in the classroom.

"So, how can we save our people?" He asked Jaune.

"Just break the Greenchopper in their ears… they'll pass out like you did, but so far, it works."

Cardin nodded, "Anyone we should save first?"

Jaune paused to think, then, "Preferably people with hand to hand combat knowledge. We can use weapons in case the enslavement affects their aura negatively… so any ideas?"

Yatsu spoke up, "Ms. Xiao Long from RWBY is the leading hand to hand combat specialist of the first years. My own partner, and team mate, Velvet-san and Fox-san, are also very learned in that type of combat."

"Ren isn't so bad either… he's more aimed strikes and pressure points than Yang… but we can definitely use him."

They both looked to Cardin, who had yet to participate in their discussion.

"Maybe Russel… he's the knife wielder so he has strong arms and good control…"

"So that's… five additional people, against at least 525," Jaune sighed, "It's a start. Let's go get our friends."

 **A/N: Hey y'all... Chapter 2! Things are looking up! But for how much longer? Can Jaune, Cardin, and Yatsuhashi successfully save 525 students? Can Cardin swallow his pride and take orders? Stay tuned to find out! BTW, Please leave reviews! I like to read them! No flames or meanness please... don't be a Cardin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 1. This is a direct continuation of Chapter 2... That's why the last line of 2 is the first line of 3. 2. I don't usually have a lot of time to write, so probably 7 hundred words will be the least amount I can get. 3. This chapter got moved ahead of schedule, cuz I had time, so here's a treat from me to you. AND There might be another on Wednesday. So... here y'all go.**

Chapter 3

"Let's go save our friends!" Jaune said, excitedly.

"Wait!" Cardin called out unexpectedly, "If the victims pass out for a time... what should we do if they're out for longer than I was?"

Jaune hadn't thought of that... and was pleasantly surprised that Cardin, of all people, had thought of that.

"Yatsu, you know anywhere protected we can put anyone who stays unconscious?"

It was Yatsu's turn to think, then "Yes... Professor Port's classroom? As he frequently uses Grimm in his lessons, the headmaster saw fit to reinforce the walls and doors with very thick wood, to prevent Grimm outbreak."

"Got it... we should go there now, to clear it out, if necessary, and prep it for visitors." Jaune said authoritatively.

Cardin, despite despising the blonde, was slightly impressed... who knew the little pipsqueak could take control like that...

Luckily, the ten minutes it took them to navigate through the dark hallways was uneventful... aside from Jaune cursing loudly when he stubbed his toes.

"We are here." Yatsu whispered, and creaked the door open, peeking inside.

Two seconds later, he backed away from the door, and gestured for the others to join him.

Inside the classroom was a small group of students, six or seven of them, all grouped around a hunched figure.

Jaune's stomach froze when he saw a familiar red ponytail. He also recognized the crouching figure's bushy moustache.

"Students! Please! What is the *cough* meaning of this!?" Port pleaded, as two students had grabbed onto his arms, keeping him defenseless.

Their professor was obviously in pain. In the moonlight, they could see several bruises on his face alone.

"Our leader says 'All must be under his control.'" He recognized Pyrrha's monotonous voice, "However, our methods were not meant for adult use."

Port grunted, clearly very angry but the students holding him were much stronger than he was.

"You can tell your blasted leader, I will not succumb to your... your brainwashing." For Port, a word like "Blasted" was not thrown lightly, and Pyrrha seemed to know that.

A loud smack and grunt reverberated in the room.

Pyrrha had hit Port. Hard. "Do not insult our Leader. If you will not join us, we cannot allow you to interfere." Pyrrha drew her sword.

"M-Ms. Nikos! Please! You're my best student! Please don't do th-" Pyrrha cut his throat before he finished his sentence.

Jaune, Yatsu, and Cardin watched in silent horror the group of murderous students left though the classroom's back door.

Once the last of the students disappeared from view, they entered the classroom.

"What the HELL!?" Cardin asked, clearly shaken, and sunk into a chair.

Yatsu had gone to the body, and knelt. He'd closed Port's eyes, and seemed to be praying.

Jaune, meanwhile, went around and locked all the doors, and was now closing the curtains.

"Jaune, we should move the body... it is undignified we leave him this way." Yatsu said, getting up.

Jaune didn't hear him.

He sunk to his knees. Sure, Port was not the best teacher... or the epitome of modesty, but he didn't deserve to die... not like that. On top of that, his team mate and best friend had done it... he'd hoped that what ever this enslavement was, there wouldn't be casualties.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You can't save everyone, Arc." The voice was soft, but it wasn't Yatsu's.

He could see the tall samurai lift the fallen professor and carry him into a back room.

Cardin knelt next to Jaune, "You can't save everyone, but you did save me... it weren't for you, I myself might have been in Nikos' place..."

Yatsu returned and threw a frost dust crystal into the room, "To keep him until proper burial."

Jaune nodded, burying his grief, "O-Okay... we need more people. Yatsu, we'll get Velvet and Fox first, Yang and Ren, then Russell... you okay with that, Winchester?"

Cardin looked up at the use of his last name, "Yeah, Arc. Let's do this shit."

The three made a move to leave, but Jaune hesitated, "Hang a sec..." he rushed back, and wrote Port's name onto the white board. At the top, he wrote the words 'In memory of'.

"Just in case." He said, and Cardin nodded in agreement.

 **A/N: This one was sad. If Y'all were expecting a happy ever after, you're in the wrong fic. there WILL be many more deaths. Last point: Now that i think about it, Hunted might be a bit short... but fear not peoples... Hunted pt. 2! I actually had the idea for Pt. 2 before this, so itll be more fun and hopefully longer chapters... on the other hand, most of the death will be in pt. 2... so anyway... yeah... Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW! No flames and whatnot, but helpful reviews thatll help me write better. Whoever follows and reviews might get some sneak peeks of the next chapter(s)? so REVIEW MY STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Super long chapter today! Because the original chapter had originally only had 500 words, and I was working on a chapter 5, I decided to combine them! So… Yeah, read, comment, and tell your friends!**

Chapter 4

Cardin was still reeling from what happened to Professor Port.

Sure, he considered the late teacher to be an annoying, self-praising old geezer, but watching Nikos slit the guys throat was the hardest thing he'd ever had to watch.

He wanted to attack. Knock some heads and bruise ribs, but 6 against 3... Especially against Nikos... next thing he knew, he, Jaune, and Yatsu would be walking around with things in their ears.

As they left the room, Cardin looked back at the now somewhat empty white board. He knew there may be more casualties, and wondered if his name would ever make the board.

'No... it won't. I have to survive. I have to make up for being such a dick to Jaune and those ani-' he stopped and mentally slapped himself, 'Faunus. If I don't, nobody would care about my memory. I'd be forgotten... I have to survive and change things.' He thought to himself as he crept along the dark hallway.

Jaune was in front of him. And Yatsu behind him. His thoughts traveled to the blonde.

'Who knew Jauney Boy could be a leader? Guess I never really bothered to stop and listen... guess he and his team did take out a class 4 deathstalker, and my team ran from a class 5 Ursa... not him though. Even after I beat the crap out of him, he saved me.' He paused, 'well shit. That's two for two now. First the Ursa from Forever Fall and now this... I owe him a lot...'

Engrossed in his thoughts, Cardin failed to notice that the blonde in question had stopped, causing him to almost knock the blonde over.

"There's lights ahead. Either a powered area, or... frenemies." Jaune whispered.

"'Frenemies? What are you, a little girl?" Cardin asked, smirking.

"Hey, easier to say quickly than enslaved, and nicer than slaves or zombies..." Jaune replied.

Cardin opened his mouth to retort, but Yatsu clamped a large hand over his mouth... and entire face.

"Mmmmmf!" He protested.

"The light. It is moving." Yatsu whispered hoarsely.

Sure enough, the orange light that had been reflected around the corner was getting brighter.

"Hide!" Jaune hissed, before dodging into a close by door.

Cardin did the same, but Yatsu remained still.

"Ah. Ms. Xiao Long! Out for a late night stroll?" Yatsu spoke up.

The fiery blonde, whose hair was aflame, came into view.

"Kneel. You must be assimilated. Resistance is urk-" Yatsu lashed out a hand and grabbed Yang's hair.

"I'm sorry, but I must do this, for your own good." He apologized, bowing slightly, before using a small hidden knife in his other hand to cut off a large chunk of hair.

Yang stood speechless as her golden mane was mutilated.

Before Yatsu good dodge any retaliation, Yang exploded violently... then collapsed.

"Well... that was a thing... and really easy... I didn't see your hands anywhere near her ears, how'd you do that?" Jaune asked incredulously.

Yatsu shrugged, pointed to an odd liquid pooling around her right ear.

"Ooohhh... it melted!" Cardin realized, "Guess that's the same as shattering the little fu-"

Jaune interrupted, "Yatsu, can you take her back to Port's room?"

The samurai nodded, lifting the unconscious blonde carefully.

"And be careful, Yangs gonna blow up when she sees her hair. Cardin and I are gonna keep going, unless you want us to come with...?"

"That won't be necessary... I can handle it. Be careful. Stay in contact." The tall student said as he walked back down the dark hallway.

Yang groaned. Her head and body ached.

'That's weird... I usually only hurt like this when I use my semblance, but I don't remember... using it...'

She opened her eyes, but could still only see darkness.

"Wha- Where am I?" She muttered to herself.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you are in Professor Port's classroom." The darkness spoke back.

She sat up quickly in surprise, but instantly regretted it.

Her head exploded in pain, and she gasped.

"Ohhhhhh... my head... who... who're you?" She asked, slightly slurring your words.

"My name is Yatsuhashi Daichi, but you can call me Yatsu. I'm a second year student." The darkness said back, before a large figure came into the light.

"Ooohhh…" her pounding headache began to let up.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"N-No…? Wait, yes! We were called to the auditorium… something about a speech… We got there, and… the headmaster said a few words, then someone else came to the stage. People started screaming and running… there were flying red things…" Yang closed her eyes, "After that, I only remember three things, fear and anger, and being ordered to capture any free students."

"You have indeed caught students. You almost got Jaune, but I stepped in. Many other students seem to have the same order."

Yang bowed her head in shame, but Yatsu place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"From what Jaune Arc, Mr. Winchester, and I have gathered, we are the only ones who were not caught, though we had to rescue Mr. Winchester. Have no shame in what happened, there wasn't anything you could have done. Can you remember who came to stage after the headmaster?"

Yang shook her head, "No… all I remember is the red swarm…"

"Anyway, are you okay, Ms. Xiao Long?" Yatsu asked.

"Yeah. Had a headache when I came to, but that's just from my semblance… How did you save me? Almost nobody can get to me when my semblance is active…"

"We encountered you in a hallway. The enslaved are possibly being controlled by red greenchoppers in their left ears… we managed to break yours, and you collapsed."

"How did you break it? Sure youre big, but my semblance should have burned you…"

"We managed to increase your semblance to the point of melting the device." Yatsu's face looked like it went a bit pale.

"How?" Yang asked, getting suspicious.

Yatsu gulped, and held up a fisted hand. In that hand lay several long gold strands.

"Y-You…" Yang gasped, and instantly checked her damaged mane.

Her once luscious mane was now only a fraction of what it once was… literally.

Yatsu's knife had cut a bit more than half of her hair, leaving a jagged hairline that ended between her shoulders.

Her eyes flashed crimson, "You fucking monster. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She shrieked.

Before he could answer, she pulled back her now flaming right hand, and punched.

Yang was known throughout the school as having a meaner right hook than anyone in the school, even amongst the teachers. That being said, to say Yatsu flew across the room would be an understatement. Any onlooker would have said he teleported across the room.

Yang jumped in for another punch, but Yatsu managed to catch her upper arm, stopping the powerful punch in its tracks.

"Ms. Xiao Long, I have allowed you one hit, because I know your hair meant a lot to you, but I cannot allow you to continue attacking me." Yatsu growled.

Very few people have ever heard angry Yatsu. While Yang went fiery when enraged, Yatsu's anger caused blood to run cold. He stood up, towering over the now cowering blonde.

"We cannot fight amongst ourselves over something as trivial as forced hairstyles. If I hadn't cut your hair, we'd still be frenemies."

Yang looked up, "Did you just say, frenemies? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yang laughed, "That's just as bad as Ruby saying Bumblebee needed "headlight fluid" hahaha.."

Yatsu sighed, and took a breath to calm himself down, "Jaune came up with that… we are still attempting to think of a better term."

"Hahaha, ahhh, Vomit boy… gotta love him!" Yang said good naturedly.

"Speaking of Jaune and Mr. Winchester, I wonder how they are doing…"

-Elsewhere-

"Uh, Cardin? We're screwed." Jaune called as several students surrounded them, staring at them maliciously.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Jaune and Cardin are in trouble! Yang's hair got messed up! Quick reasoning explaination: When throwing a punch, all momentum goes into your fist, so when Yatsu caught her upper arm, he took the momentum away, without feeling the punch… Make sense? Anyway, review and stuff! Oh, and shoutout to** **Blackspy117** **for doing grammar/content checks! And, If the story looks different, its because there is a space between the lines, and I don't feel like going through and deleting it all, so... enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all... Chapter 5!**

 **that's it for the first a/n...**

Chapter 5

-Several Minutes Earlier-

Jaune watched Yatsu turn the corner, carrying unconscious Yang over his shoulder.

He saw the damage Yatsu had done to Yang's hair.

'She is gonna explode when she comes to… I just hope she doesn't kill him…' he thought to himself, before following Cardin in the opposite direction.

They walked in silence through several random hallways, looking for their targets.

'So Yang was easy, but her own semblance helped… Velvet, Ren, Russell, and Fox will be more difficult… they can fight, and their semblances won't help…'

He walked absent mindedly into Cardin, who had stopped.

They were in the center of a large circular room, with pitch black corridors branching off.

"Shit. What now?" Cardin whispered.

As if in response, several red lights appeared in the darkness of one exit, then another, then another, then another… before he knew it, they were surrounded by at least 10 or 15 students, all staring at them with eerie blank faces.

"Uh, Cardin," He spoke slowly, getting back to back with the former bully, "Uh... We're screwed…"

Cardin nodded, and cracked his knuckles, "You'll never take me alive, you… you… *sigh* frenemies…"

As they prepared to fight, a small echoing sound caught his ear.

It sounded like a woman's voice, moaning. No… literally saying, "Moaning…. MOANING…" As it grew louder, the frenemies began to notice too, some looking around in confusion.

"Uh… is Beacon haunted by a drunk ghost?" Cardin whispered.

"Moaning… MOAN- What? OH! Oh, sorry… Brians… BRIANS…!" the voice said.

"I don't know… but that voice is familiar…"

Some of the students turned around, searching for the intruder.

"BRI- Aw, screw it." At the end of the sentence, several students away from an exit, smacked against the opposite wall, and lay still.

"Dammit Nora, it was supposed to be a quiet rescue!" another voice, a guys, called.

The aforementioned ginger skipped into view, carrying her hammer… no not her hammer, a watermelon on a metal stick.

Happily squeaking, "BONK" With every hit, she smashed several more students into a wall. While a blonde guy with a monkey tail ran in carrying his real weapon, a red bo staff.

"You gonna stand there and watch, or you gonna come on?" he shouted at a still shocked Cardin and Jaune, pointing back toward the now clear entrance.

As if this wasn't surprise enough, Jaune watched as Blake and a guy with black clothes and silver hair ran out, and defended their exit.

Cardin was the first to snap out of shock, and ran into the tunnel, followed closely by Jaune, then the rest of the unexpected party.

They ran for what seemed like hours, around corners, down long hallways, until they finally reached the cafeteria.

The first thing Jaune noticed was that it was very messy, tables were pushed against the windows and doors, and there was food everywhere.

"Welcome to Fort Pancake-Sloth!" Nora announced happily.

"We never agreed to call it that..." Sun said.

"We never agreed NOT to call it that..." Nora argued back, suddenly glaring at Sun.

Blake whispered something into the monkey's ear, then spoke out loud, "Okay, Fort Pancake Sloth it is."

Nora's demeanor became happy again, but still was noticeably pissed off.

Both Jaune and Cardin having had the misfortune of being on Nora's bad side, they gave her a wide berth.

Jaune walked over to Blake, who was locking the front door.

"Hey, what's wrong with Nora?" He asked.

"I'm not sure… We woke up locked in some closet… Nora still had her 'chopper… She grabbed me, Velvet slapped her…" She pointed to the Rabbit Faunus, who was looking out the window, "and broke the 'chopper. Maybe her mood something to do with Ren not being here?" she guessed.

"That's true… they are usually attached by the hip. I'll talk to her. Keep watch with Velvet?" He stood as Blake nodded.

He cautiously moved next to the Valkyrie, who was curled up in a ball.

"Hey Nor… What's-" She interrupted him by jumping on him, sobbing quietly.

"Woah! Hey! What's wrong!?" he asked hurriedly, hugging her.

"I-I want my Renny… Please, help me find my Renny…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry… We'll find him. He'll be okay." He soothed, rubbing her shivering back.

She continued crying for ten minutes, then sniffled, "I'm okay…" She muttered.

Jaune nodded, and stood.

"Hey everyone, we need to do something. Yatsuhashi-" Velvet's ears perked up, "-Yatsuhashi and Yang are in Professor Ports classroom. We can either move there, or send someone to get them." He addressed the group.

"Why would _we_ move? We have good vision, a good defendable area, and food." The silver haired kid said from the corner.

"We'd be in a larger group, though. Plus, Port had installed thick walls, doors, and windows because of the Grimm he brought to classes." Blake spoke up.

Silver hair nodded, "I'll give you that…" he muttered.

"Velvet? Nora? What you think?" Jaune asked.

"I-I think we should move… There are too many windows here, too many doors." The rabbit said.

"Plus, we might be able to free more students as a group." Nora added.

"Okay, it's agreed? We are going to Port's?" They all nodded.

Jaune sent a message to Yang, hoping she was conscious by now.

'Yang, we found more free students. Thank Yatsu for that. We're moving from cafeteria to you. Make sure hallway is clear of frenemies?- JA' he wrote.

The response came quickly, 'Okie doke… Who you have with you? -YXL'

'Blake, Nora, Velvet, and some silver haired kid. Mars or Manganese or something.-JA'

'Blake? Really? AWESOMENESS!-YXL'

'…Just be ready for when we get there.-JA'

'Will do, fearless leader.-YXL'

He addressed the group, who were packing food and supplies, "Alright, we move in five. Stay in a group, unless we're attacked."

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Nora chanted.

'Things are looking up. We might get through this.' He thought to himself.

-Five minutes later-

'Just had to get hopeful, didn't i…' he cursed himself.

Outside the doors, he saw a sight that made his heart jump to his throat.

At least seventeen enslaved students were waiting at the door.

"Well, shit. Here we go again…" He heard Silver hair, who he'd learned was Mercury, say under his breath.

 **A/N: The last seen is kinda from The Walking Dead... just without dead/living zombies. Anyhoo... More students! Yay! This chapter took a bit to write... I'm feeling a bit under the weather... the kinda under the weather that takes energy, so my hands really hurt... But I am a writer of my word, so... here was chapter 5! And like always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the late chapter... Life happened. Anyway, this is a shorter chapter, but I hope its not bad... Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Yang sat silently in a chair facing the whiteboard. Specifically, the single name written there, 'Professor Peter Port'.

Her first class at Beacon was his class, and truthfully, she thought he was kinda creepy. Over the course of his many classes, she started to like him... not in the gross way, but like a person liked a younger friend, but with the roles reversed.

Now, according to Yatsuhashi, the man was dead. Executed, by those she once called true friends. She knew the students weren't in control of themselves, but this was a human life that was snuffed out by her friends' hands.

She didn't know if she could forgive them, but she really wanted to.

A beeping sound caught her attention. A message from Jaune.

'Yang, we found more free students. Thank Yatsu for that. We're moving from cafeteria to you. Make sure hallway is clear of frenemies?- JA'

She forwarded the message to the larger student, who was sitting behind a desk, reading through Beacons blueprints.

She responded, 'Okie doke… Who you have with you? -YXL'

A little voice in her head spoke up, 'Please be Blake. Please let my Kitty be okay.' She stopped, 'MY Kitty? Yeah, I like the sound of that. Alright, Oum, if Blake is okay, I'll make her mine. Deal?' She prayed.

As if on cue, Jaune responded, 'Blake, Nora, Velvet, and some silver haired kid. Mars or Manganese or something.-JA'

She only focused on one name.

'Blake? Really? AWESOMENESS!-YXL'

'...just keep the hallway clear. -JA'

'Yes sir, fearless leader! -YXL'

She thanked Oum Almighty, then relayed the information to her larger companion.

The samurai's sullen mood instantly perked up when she told him about Velvet.

"So… Is there a thing between you two?" She asked.

She had been expecting him to dodge the question, much like Blake usually did, but almost choked on her own tongue when he answered.

"She is my fiancée. We were- are due to be betrothed in a couple months time." He said matter-of-factly.

"*cough* Well, that's flippin AWESOME!" She said happily, glad to have a distraction from the whiteboard.

He nodded, "We should check the hallway, and keep it safe for our friends' return."

She agreed.

-Jaune's POV-

"RUN, JUST RUN!" He shouted as he himself sprinted towards the classroom building.

Upon opening the cafeteria doors, they were instantly attacked by the several brainwashed students. Blake, Mercury, and Nora were the first out, the latter holding the frenemies at bay with her melon-hammer.

"Forth, my Melon-jnir! Strike our foes back with unlethal power!" She cawed happily.

"Unlethal isn't a word!" Sun called back, also holding his own with his staff.

He and Velvet didn't stay back to help, they just kept running, hoping the others would be able to follow.

They planned to split up into pairs, and meet at their destination. As doing so would give the frenemies more targets.

He and Velvet would take the shortest route, Blake and Mercury would take the longest, while the remaining pair, Nora and Sun, would take out as many students as they could in attempt to free them.

Upon entering the classroom building, Jaune ducked into a classroom and motioned for Velvet to follow.

He closed the door, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark classroom.

"Hey, they is the same one I hid in when Yatsu found me!" he said aloud.

"Really?" the feminine voice answered, somewhere to his left.

"Yeah… seems like several years ago…" He sat down, and flexed his shoulder, where Yang had burned him.

"Well, I'm glad you are here." Came a third voice.

It was monotone.

Jaune jumped up, looking for a telltale red light.

Before he could find it, a solid object slammed into his jaw, sending him into the wall.

"Screw it." He muttered to himself as he got up.

Though dazed, he dove sloppily for the lightswitch, and flicked it on.

Looking around, he saw Velvet blinking in the sudden bright light, and then the enslaved student.

It was Pyrrha.

The brainwashed champion kicked Velvet in the stomach, then kneed her chin when the rabbit doubled over in pain, effectively knocking her out.

Jaune grabbed at the nearest object he could use to defend himself, a broken desk leg.

Thankfully, she was unarmed. On the other hand, she was now grabbing a similar broken leg.

He brandished his own like a sword, and assumed a battle stance.

"Don't do this." He warned.

"I'm sorry, but any student found without a greenchopper device is an enemy. And all enemies must be either captured… or killed." She said.

Then she charged.

 **A/N: Uh oh, cliffhanger times! Next chapter, Jaune vs. Pyrrha... round 1? Like always, Review! Please review! REEEEVVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWW!**


	7. AN: Bullies and Depressions

**A/N: Hey guys, no chapter this week… things are happening in my life that aren't very good… depression, friend-being-bullied kind of crap… I do not like bullies... not scared, just really disdain them. My friend, who's in highschool, is being bullied, and it is very bad... As a good friend, I give him someone to talk to... but being depressed for unknown reasons do not help things.**

 **I had been looking around on Youtube for ideas on how to handle bullies, and found a surprisingly good one... from Disney. Sadly, stupid YouTube took down the best one, but I found one that they had split into parts, and infused with a lot of Disney logos...**

 **'The link wont paste correctly, so just search "Girl meets world: Rileytown" on Youtube... the correct on is the playlist of seven parts.**

 **The moral of the episode is: If you have a bully, talk to your teacher, friends, or family. You don't need to go through it alone. There are many other people out there with the same problem, enough to have several support groups and stuff on facebook and other media.**

 **YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

 **I am a fan of this show, ill admit it... so watching this was very heart-wrenching.**

 **As for the story, I'll definitely have a new chapter next week.**

 **RWBYRedReaper signing out for now.**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! Things are a lot better... and thanks for all your patience... So, shorter chapter this week... But hey, a lot happens in said short chapter... Anyway, enjoy...

Chapter 7

Pyrrha charged.

In the blink of an eye, she went from several feet from him, to right infront of him, swinging her club at his head.

His training and instincts kicked in automatically, and he ducked, narrowly missing the stick of wood.

As he dropped, he spun, kicking his left leg out and swept his opponents legs from under her.

As she fell sideways, he followed up with a right uppercut that connected with her ribs.

This didn't faze her as much as it should have however, and she was up and swinging in seconds.

'Dodge left, dodge right, left swing-blocked, right punch-dodged, left-right-left-right… POKE!' He thought, and jabbed out with his own club, catching her in the sternum, knocking her off balance.

She lifted her left leg, and threw her arm back to steady herself… 'Wait, I didn't hit her that hard… OOF'

She had stomped her leg down and threw a mean punch right into his own stomach, doubling him over… but she wasn't done.

She kneed him in the face, followed through, and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling.

She stood over him, a towering shadow with a red light on her ear, and lifted her club over her head for a finishing blow.

"Cardinal… PUNCH!" Someone roared, and suddenly, the scary shadow was gone, replaced by a larger, bulkier, but friendlier one.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, was extricating herself from a pile of ruined desks, now carrying two new clubs, with nails sticking out of the ends.

"Now, you're dead." She monotoned.

Yang and Yatsu heard the approaching group before they saw them.

Echoing footsteps echoed down the corridor, followed by shouts and heavy thuds.

Blake came around the corner first, eyes dilated in terror, followed by Nora, Sun, and Mercury, who were fighting to hold back a massive group of students.

Without waiting, Yang charged forward to help, followed closely by Yatsu.

After what seemed like hours of nonstop fighting, a fresh wave of students attacked from behind.

They were surrounded, and heavily outnumbered.

"Aim for the heads!" Nora shouted from somewhere, smacking several frenemies aside with her melon-hammer.

Yang mentally slapped herself, and instantly punched at the nearest head she saw…

Sadly, the head belonged to Nora.

"Oops! Sorry…" She muttered, slapping her mental head again.

She tripped on something, and almost fell. Looking down, she saw a large electric blue dust crystal.

Suddenly, she was fighting Grimm, back during the Breach of Vale.

To her right, Ruby and Weiss were mowing down Grimm left and right.

To her left, the large form of Yatsu was doing something with his sword…

He hit the ground, and sent a shockwave that sent several grimm flying.

An idea sprang to mind.

Springing back to reality, she shouted, "Yatsu! Catch!", and looked around for him.

'Thank god he's massive…' she thought when she saw a large arm rise above the battle.

She tossed him the crystal, wrapped in a hastily written note: Do ground pound.

He looked at the note, and instantly understood.

Just then, a fresh wave of enemies arrived, led by her sister…

She couldn't fight her sister… not now, not ever… She cant hurt her sister, ever.

Summoning all her desperation, she screamed at the giant samurai, "FUCKING DO IT NOW!"

The darkened room was silent.

The tall man grinned, "Finally. Beacon is mine."

Suddenly, the video screens around him went black.

The grin vanished instantly, "What the- no no noNO NONO!" His voice rose in volume, until it deafened his pion workers.

With all his anger, he swept a hand through all the monitors, leaving a smoking wreckage behind them. He stopped at the last one, noticing it there was still some light.

Sitting forward in his chair, he looked at the monitor closely, while fiddling with his now slightly sparking hand.

"Ah… its only blocked…" He realized, and smiled as said wreckage fell away, showing a short blonde haired kid and a fat red haired kid battling his lieutenant, the four-time Mistral champion.

"So all is not lost… not yet…" He whispered, and sat back in his chair to watch the fight.

A/N: Jaune and Cardin vs. Pyrrha! Did everyone survive the explosion? Who is the mystery man with the monitors? Anyone guess?

Anyway, its a short story, because my hand hurts from a small skirmish with a dog this morning... I'm not permanently injured... just a little bit, so don't worry.

P.S. Does everyone understand why Yang wanted Yatsu do smash that electric dust crystal?


	9. Chapter 8: Enemy Revealed

A/N: In the wise words of a well-known 'Robit': "I'm back, baby"-Bender Bending Rodriquez. Chapter 8 people! Sadly, this chapter is coming to a close... Happily, this is only part one! The next part will involve: War, Romance, (possible smut, but no promises), and Character death. Lastly, Thank you everyone for your helpful messages... they helped me get through a hard time... SO, without further ado... Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Her body reflexively jerked as she awoke to a world of darkness.

No, wait, her eyes were closed.

She cautiously opened them, and instantly squeezed them shut, wincing in pain.

She rubbed her eyes and tried again, this time biting back the tiny stings of pain.

She was in a hallway… or what was left of one… and surrounded by bodies.

'My teammates!' she thought to herself, followed by, 'Wait… What teammates? I don't have teammates… I am… who am I?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small moan from next to her.

Looking down, she saw a smaller girl, wrapped in a dirty red cape, was hugging at her leg.

'Ruby.' Her mind said.

Memories came flooding back to her, of Ruby, her teammate and partner, and of Yang the vivacious, though annoying, blonde, and Blake, the mysterious and quiet cat faunus.

Ruby spasmed, and also opened her eyes… her silver orbs were visible only for a second, as she too squeezed her eyelids shut.

"Wha- Where? Who?" came another voice… the 'bodies' around her all stirred.

A few sat up too quickly, and had to lay back down, others clutched their heads and moaned in pain.

"W-Weiss… you okay?" Ruby, still clutching her leg, asked.

'Weiss… Weiss Schnee… that's my name… and OH GOD SHE'S HOLDING MY LEG!' Her mind screamed, and she reflexively jerked her leg away.

"Yep… you're fine." She finished with a grin, which Weiss couldn't help but return.

Several minutes later, after all the damaged students were moved to the safety and shelter of a classroom, did people start chattering excitedly.

Nora squealed like a whistling bomb, and jumped on Ren. Yang and Blake sat in a corner, talking in whispers…, Her eyes snapped back to Yang… something was different about her… but before she could figure it out, Velvet and Yatsuhashi kissed… in full view of everyone, which disturbed her train of thought.

Weiss couldn't help but stare at Ruby, who was dashing this way and that, giving water and vending machine food to students.

'She sure likes helping people…' she thought, and smiled at the Reaper whenever said reaper turned in her direction.

'Why are you smiling? You are a Schnee, act like it.' A darker part of her mind chided.

'She's a friend… She practically helped me remember my own name. of course im smiling, so shut up.' She argued back.

'A Schnee Heiress doesn't go goo-goo eyed… especially at a girl.'

'Goo-goo eyed?'

She pulled out a mirror, and looked at her reflection.

Here mouth was wide in a goofy smile. She looked up, and shrieked in surprise.

"Heya Weiss!" Ruby said, her face inches from her own, "Need a snack?"

But Weiss didn't register words, or anything really, she was staring into Ruby's gray orbs.

"Uh… Weiss? You're staring at me…" Ruby said uncertainly.

"Wha-?" Weiss shocked herself out of her stupor, "Oh, sorry… Yeah, I could ea-…"

Ruby cut her off with a soft peck on the nose, "Okay, he-."

It was then when Weiss lost it, she cut Ruby off by kissing her… on the mouth.

Having the Caped girl's face so close, combined with the nose kiss, shattered Weiss self control.

Ruby jerked her head back at first, but came back milliseconds later.

Hours, Days, Weeks could have passed for Weiss, but hse didn't care.

'I think I love Ruby…' her mind idled.

'Ya think?' The darker part mocked.

Alas, her bliss was not meant to continue… a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the back of her jacket.

"You, me, corner, now." Came an odd sounding serious voice.

Looking up, she saw Yang had grabbed her, and was now dragging her away from Ruby.

Yang threw her into a chair… roughly, but not gently either.

"What. The. FUCK, Weiss?" Yang asked, flickers of red appearing in her lilac eyes.

"I… Don't know… I like your sister, I guess…" She mumbled.

"'You don't know'? Well, ya didn't show anything like 'liking' my sister before… now youre kissing her in public…" Weiss looked up, and finally noticed what was different about Yang.

"Yang, oh my god… your hair… its…"

"Don't remind me… or change the subject. I don't want you treating my sister like you treat everyone else. If you like her, and she likes you, more power to ya… but if I see any evidence of hurt in my sister… and youre linked to it… you are dead." Yang stormed away.

"Don't mind her… well, at least not now…" Another voice behind her said.

"Oh… Blake… didn't see you there." Weiss said after spinning around.

"She's just in a bad mood about her hair… You should talk to her after she calms down." The cat faunus said, then walked away.

Weiss watched her leave, then went back over to Ruby.

"Ruby… We should talk… nothing bad… but definitely conversation worthy…" Ruby perked up, and they began to talk about their relationship.

"Give me a situation report, NOW!" The tall man ordered from his monitor 'throne'.

His underlings were scrambling about below him, gathering data, and attempting to avoid their enraged leader.

Finally, one worker approached him.

"Out of a previous 530 students, we still control… 265." He said, and instantly flinched, expecting the worse.

"Okay…" Came the only response.

The man looked up, and watched as his boss leaned in close to watch the last operating monitor, where a girl in red was fighting two guys in armor.

"We'll just have my Lieutenant reacquire students once she's done playing. Prepare more Mental Suppression Devices."

The workers, soldiers, and scientists around him all echoed together, "YES, GENERAL IRONWOOD!"

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! The enemy is revealed. at least to you readers... Will Pyrrha successfully subdue Jaune and Cardin? Why is Ironwood attempting to take over Beacon? What will Yang do with her new haircut? All will be revealed in the next chapter!

P.S. Yes, White Rose and Bumblebee confirmed! cuz thems my otps.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for the weeklong absence... life happens... but here is another chapter, and there's a chance of another upload tomorrow... sorry its rather short, but... a lot of things happen. so without further ado... chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

 _Several hours earlier…_

Ruby followed the mass of students that, like her, had been summoned to the Auditorium.

She checked her scroll, rereading the alert Headmaster Ozpin had sent.

 _'_ _All Students report to the auditorium. No exceptions. A matter of great importance must be discussed.'_

It was odd that Ozpin summoned them so late on their only free day… but being head of the most prestigious school in Vale must certainly make a man very busy.

Ruby silently followed her teammates to their seats, and sat down.

"Why do you think he called us here?" Yang asked.

"It doesn't really matter, as Headmaster, he has the liberty to summon his students whenever he wants." Weiss snapped back.

"Sounds like someone missed their beauty nap." Blake muttered, and Ruby snickered.

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby noticed that the room had gone completely silent, and looked to the center stage.

She was somewhat surprised to see that, instead of the normal green and black garbed professor, a tall man, with a white suit, and salt and pepper hair was standing at the microphone.

"Hello students. I suppose I'll get right to the point. Due to your headmaster's inefficiency in recognizing a threat and mobilizing **all** you to deal with the recent Grimm incursion, instead sending a few, albeit exceedingly skilled teams, the School council has decided to… remove Ozpin from his position."

The stunned shock that followed quickly grew to mutters, and then to and angry babble.

"Settle down. Settle down…" He waited a few moments, then continued, "Also, it has been found that a few students here are actually spies for the criminal organization, the White Fang."

Blake visibly shrunk into herself.

"Hey, don't be afraid… you're one of the 'exceedingly skilled' students that helped fight the WF." Yang whispered.

Ironwood kept speaking, "You students are to hunt these spies, and bring them to Ozpin's tower, to your new headmaster… Me." Ironwood said, then immediately started speaking over the angered shouting that came from the students.

"You are to find the few people whose names I have here," He pulled out a small notecard, "Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall, Neo Politan…" He read a few more names then, "Blake Belladonna."

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted, jumping up.

"It seems we have a spy in the crowd already. Seize her."

Nobody moved, except a few students did stand.

CRDL.

"Ah. Our first volunteers."

CRDL didn't move, they just stared at Ironwood.

Seconds passed, until Ironwood sighed.

"It seems you students need persuasion. Penny?"

The android girl awkwardly walked onto the stage, carrying a massive box.

"PENNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby!? Help… me!"

The reaper focused on her robotic friend, and flinched.

It looked like Penny was forced to walk towards her headmaster, as though there were strings attached to her limbs, like a marionette.

The android dropped the box, and watched in horror as her hands moved of their own volition, and opened it.

Screams of surprise echoed in the auditorium as the red contents of the box flew out, much like a swarm of bees, and latched themselves onto students.

Few students attempted to fight back, but were quickly overwhelmed, and captured.

Ruby felt a sharp pain on her ear, then her head, then everything went black.

She had one more thought before this happened, 'Jaune… not…. Here…..'

 **A/N: So I explained what happened, and how things went so screwy! There is probably one more chapter after this... at most two, including an epilogue. so, alas, that means this story is wrapping to a close... BUT, fear not, readers, this is merely part one of this storyline. the next story will be called Hunter. (get it, cuz this one is HunteD?) so, anyhoo, keep reading! -RWBYRedReaper**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Hunted… Please review what you think! Without further ado, Chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

 _Many hours later…_

*Bang*

*Crack*

"Lucky shot."

The sounds of combat echoed in the empty corridors as three opponents wacked at each other with wooden clubs.

"Pyrrha! Stop! This isn't you!" Jaune begged, as the aforementioned gladiator began wailing on him with her weapon.

She remained silent, however, and knocked him back into a wall.

He ducked, and a second later, Pyrrha's club smashed into the place his head had just been seconds earlier.

Cardin grabbed her from behind in an awkward bear hug, but she kicked of Jaune's chest, and they both fell backward.

He landed with an 'oof', and she rolled away, grabbing at her weapon.

Cardin's hand found it first, "You may be a better fighter, but I'm definitely stronger than you."

Pyrrha halted, frowned, and nodded in begrudging agreement, then stepped on his hand.

Jaune seized this moment to leap at his teammate, but halted in midair like a marionette.

Cardin rose the same way.

Pyrrha stood between them, her arms outstretched, and her hands wreathed in a black glow.

"Damn it… her semblance!" Jaune chocked as his armor began constricting.

"Th-Thanks… I didn't fig-ure tha-t _out already!_ " Cardin coughed back.

Jaunes vision was already beginning to darken, and he couldn't breathe.

He weakly reached out his hand to beg for release, and felt a warm feeling in the palm of his hand.

He fell, as did Cardin.

"What the… she let us go?" Cardin gagged, head down.

"Uh… Cardin? I… I think I'm a Jedi…"

Cardin snapped his head up in confusion.

Jaune was on the ground, but his hand was still outstretched toward Pyrrha.

This time, however, it was Pyrrha in the air, clawing at her armor.

"What the f-" Cardin began, but Jaune cut him off.

"Quick, her greenchopper! Break it!"

Cardin quickly jumped up, and punched at the offending device, which promptly shattered.

The gladiator finally went still, and Jaune lowered his arm.

"We should get her back to the others." He said, and lifted her again, but with his hands this time.

"DAMN IT!" Ironwood shouted at the monitor, "Without her, we cant retake the students, and therefore the school. On top of that… we only have… 18 students still controlled after that last match…"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, "Release them. We have to move to plan B."

He turned to the figure huddled in the far corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, old friend. Your usefulness has come to an end…"

True to his order, the remaining frenemies' devices self-destructed, and the students themselves collapsed.

The conscious students gave a cheer, and headed to the cafeteria. Weiss held hands with Ruby, while Blake and Yang mysteriously vanished while standing close to a broom closet.

Velvet and Yatsu, as it turned out, had been dating for years now, and were actually engaged.

'Things are looking up! Pyrrha is back to normal, but still unconscious, the devices are gone… nothing can go wrong!' Jaune thought to himself.

"Hey Jaune! Come here!" Nora called him from the front of the room.

As he approached, Yang and Blake reappeared.

"As you all probably figured out, we lost a man today… Professor Peter Port was killed by our _brainwashed_ selves… and as of yet, we haven't found any other teachers anywhere. So, I think we should have a leader, a student leader, who can cont- I mean responsibly control our search… I nominate Jaune. He's one of the only ones who stayed free, and also lead the revolution that freed us all! All who are with me, say aye!" Yang called, and was met by an astounding cacophony of 'ayes'.

Jaune thanked them, then sat back down next to the blonde.

"Thanks Yang… im glad we had you on our side… you were scary as a frenemy." Jaune said.

"Hey, no problem, lady-killer… though honestly, I'd like to see how you would be like if our roles were reversed…" She answered.

Jaune laughed, "Haha, yeah… I like what you did to your hair, by the way." He added, pointing to her now close cropped hair.

She stopped laughing, and looked at him, "I like what you did with yours…" she said, somewhat coldly.

"What?" he looked at the mirrored surface of a lunch tray.

His hair _was_ different… it was much longer, and was tinted dark red, much like Pyrrha's, but still had his messy blonde qualities.

Before he could think more, the cafeteria doors banged open, and Sun came running in, shouting for Jaune.

"JAUNE! JAUNE! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"

The blonde followed the monkey out into the courtyard, and gasped.

The distant skyline of Vale was alive with thousands of air-fighters, bullheads, and smaller ship carriers.

"It's not over yet…" he turned to his classmates, "We have work to do."

 **A/N: thus ends part one: Hunted. This is actually the longest story I have, so I'm proud of that:). I might take a bit of a break before I start Hunter, so don't be dismayed if I don't post next week. On the other hand, I will be willing to answer any questions you have about the story so far… knowing me, there may be a few plot holes, but I will try my best to explain them. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this story… Review and tell your friends! RWBYRedReaper signing off… for now…:)**


	12. Final AN for Hunted

A/N: Hey guys! i know i said i would take a break, but ill be honest... i love writing.

I am uploading the first introductory chapter for my next story (Hunter)!

Also, i kinda changed up the style. its written in diary/report style. itll mainly be Jaune, but ill switch it up a bit every now and then.

and when it gets to the final fight, itll be in my regular writing style.

(i write this so theres no confusion.)


End file.
